15 Words Etched upon a Godess
by KayleaEgnor
Summary: The 15 Words that started it all. Rose and Eleven are living out their lives together anything but domestically, when an old frenemy of the Doctor returns for a "visit", starting chaos within the TARDIS.
1. He was Helpless

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, If i did it would be on TV! And this is made as a spin-off (or sequel) of "An Old Friend" by BittyBlueEyes. An awesome story.. You should check it out!

Rose woke with heavy eyes. She turns on her side at marvels at the man beside of her. After a quick and unnoticed kiss on this forehead, she manages to get out of bed without waking the Doctor. She threw on some clothes and went to make breakfast for the two. She was in the middle of flipping a pancake when the Doctor ran into the kitchen with tousled hair and baggy sweatpants. She lets her eyes roam over his toned, bare torso shamelessly. These were the moments where she couldn't believe that he loved her.

"Rose? Why are you up so early?" He asked panicked.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you and let you sleep in. Is that a crime now?"

"No, I suppose not." He goes up behind her, rests his chin on his shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. She could feel his body heat through her favorite Union Jack tee-shirt.

"Is everything alright?" She turned her head to ask him.

"It's- I was- Y-" The Doctor sighed,"When I woke up without you beside me, I was scared, terrified. I thought that I had lost you again. I thought something had happened and I hadn't been there to protect you, and that terrified me."

She responded with a sweet smile and a reassuring kiss before returning to breakfast preparations.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Around Mid-Day, the Doctor noticed a strange message appearing on the Psychic Paper.

It simply read,

"Help me Doctor"

His hearts were in his throat and the piece of machinery he was working on dropped to the floor with a loud clang.

He traced the message back to Earth 2014. Right around Valentine's Day.

"I'll have to do something very special for her then" The Doctor suggestively says to himself as his thoughts worked on 'planning'.

"Special for who?"

He turned around to something, after centuries, he still hadn't gotten used to. Rose Tyler. His Rose. The Rose he lost. The Rose who found him and never again let go. Beautiful, Brilliant, Fantastic Rose Tyler. Goddess of all time and space. She was his. Completely devoted to him. And he was hers.

She was wearing khaki shorts that showed of her endless legs, with a red tee-shirt that was just a little too tight, and cut a little too low.

Amused by his gawking, she uses it to her advantage.

"Like what you see?" She poses and smiles letting her tongue slip through her teeth, driving him wild. He had half a mind to take her right there.

The Doctor reluctantly snaps out of it, and does what he does best in awkward situations. Claps his hands together and fires up the TARDIS controls.

"Right then, 2014. Geronimo!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

With a rather "bumpy" landing, The TARDIS lands in what seems like a basement. Unsure of their surroundings, the Doctor cautiously opened the doors and immediately pulled o . Rose started to follow him out.

"No." he insisted.

"Doctor, I'm a big girl now..."

"You're a big girl that I can't afford to lose. Oh God, not like that I was just-"

He was silenced by a kiss from Rose. She locked her fingers in his hair. She knew what that did to him, and that's why she did it.

He leaves her with the TARDIS, a move that he will regret possibly more than anything else ever.

After she was sure he was gone, she gingerly walks out and takes a look around.

'Almost like a Museum Archive,' she thought. There were covered statues and glass cases filled with old Earth stuff. The room was dark and wet and she seriously considered going back into the TARDIS that second.

Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her neck. An intense, almost unbearable pain. She turned to find herself face to face with the Master with a needle in her neck. That's the last thing she remembers.

The Master drags her into the TARDIS, resisting the urge to steal the ship. He takes her and lays her in the bed she shared with the Doctor, then gets out of there as fast as he can.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When the Doctor returns, he makes sure to keep his eyes on the TARDIS, not taking any chances with the covered statues.

"Rose?"

No Answer.

"Rose?" He yells a little bit louder

Still No Answer.

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Rose never ventured so far in the TARDIS to be out of earshot.

The Doctor goes into complete panic mode searching every room and frantically calling her name.

Kitchen? Nope.

Infirmary? Nope.

Garden? Her TARDIS is still there.

Zoo? Library? TV Room? Swimming Pool?

Nope.

At this point the Doctor's voice is hoarse, his legs are sore and he's on the verge of tears. He realizes that there was one place he forgot to check.

He tries to run faster than he legs will take him and trips down the stairs to their bedroom. He collapses to his knees at the sight of Rose in his bed. The relief he felt in that moment was indescribable. He climbed into bed and held her to him, rocking back and forth to calm himself. He rests his chin on her head and breathes in her scent until sleep consumes him.

Meanwhile, the Master works on preparing things for his little 'guest'. The serum he injected into her neck worked as a transporter. With the press of a button, Bad Wolf Girl would be here. He gave a sick smile as he pressed that button and Rose Tyler appeared before him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Master sets up a video cam to stream directly into the TARDIS, just to make the Doctor miserable. He waits for a while until she gains consciousness.

"Ahh Bad Wolf Girl. The Doctor's 'one' weakness, he's had many over the years. You know that don't you? That River Girl? He married her too. They were 'in love' too, and what happened? He ditched her for the first pretty little blonde that came around. It didn't take him long to get over you though, he was traveling with another women within a day! You remember her don't you? Donna? And then after that, that little Martha. He kissed her once. Then there was this super-hot Scottish Chick. He went home with her to her bedroom and they had a proper snogging. He kept her with him for about 3 years, then she had a baby, rumors spread… See? What makes you think that there won't be a day where he finds someone prettier than you and smarter than you and leave you flat? With me you would be an equal. I would treat you like you deserve to be treated." His tone disgusted her.

"You know that you won't get away with this right? You know that the Doctor will come and you'll be sorry."

"Yes, except, No. This time, Bad Wolf Girl. This time, I've already won."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Doctor woke up alone again. This time, he wasn't concerned. He stumbled out of bed, put on his tweed jacket and bowtie, and then went into the kitchen. Rose wasn't there. He was disappointed, seeing that he wouldn't get a good morning kiss, but he wasn't concerned. He took a bottle of water and went to do a routine control check-up. The image he saw on the screen would haunt him for the rest of his life, however long it may be.

"Hello Doctor!" The Master sneered. "I just thought that you'd want to check in with your little pet".

The Doctor watched in horror as he turned the camera to show Rose Tyler on the floor of this dark gray dungeon-like room. She was chained to the wall and gagged. The Master had stripped her down to her underwear for, the Doctor prayed, humility.

"Let Her Go!" The Doctor screamed at the Monitor.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you. I have the volume completely off!" He laughed. "But the thing is," he whispered into the camera. "She can see you. Not you now, but a previous voice call with you. In that call, Captain Jack had a bet with you. Do you remember it? If I'm correct, which I usually am, he bet you that you couldn't keep quiet for an hour and a half while he tells you all kinds of stories. And you won! You didn't say a word. However, there were moments when you laughed. Now, Doctor, you will watch me play with your little friend. Or is she more than that to you? Just another one of your pick-ups? What do you call them? Companions? Whatever you call her, she will watch you, her Doctor, her hero. I will push her until she begs for mercy, then push harder, and she will watch you enjoy it."

No Words could describe the pain the Doctor was going through. It's like someone taking that one thing you love more than anything in the universe, in any universe and watching you fight for it.

Fight the laws of time and Space themselves for it, and then giving it to you. Letting you get comfortable with it, and just when you think you'll have it forever, taking it and destroying it right in front of you. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. He cried and cursed and destroyed his way until the monitor lit up again.

The camera showed a bruised Rose sitting in a corner. She had dark eyes and cuts around her mouth. The Doctor's hearts sunk. She was crying. His strong, perfect, sexy, independent Rose was sitting in a torture chamber, and he could do nothing. This time, he didn't see the Master.

However, he heard him.

"Stand up woman." The Master commanded with excitement and hatred in his voice.

"This can't go on any longer." The Doctor yelled at himself. He worked on tracing the coordinates on the call when he heard two words that would make his blood boil with pure rage every time he heard them.

"Now, Strip."

The Doctor watches helplessly as his precious Rose takes off her was an honor reserved for himself only, when she was ready, and he stole it from her. From them Master sends a bolt of electricity through the metal collar she was wearing, and Rose collapses to the floor.

With an aggressive yell, the Doctor punches through the monitor screen, but the audio still comes through.

"This should be fun" the Master hisses.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next half hour is pure misery for the Doctor. He can barely think to trace the coordinates between the Master's laughing and his own thoughts. He couldn't turn off the call though, he'd lose the signal. It's at that point when he first hears her scream.

A blood-curdling scream powered by sheer terror, followed by what was no doubt a slap to her angelic face.

It takes every ounce of strength in the Doctor to keep working on tracing it down. The Master had obviously blocked the signal, not impossible to trace, but time-consuming.

The screaming continues, along with a sickening laugh. This time however, the laughing was accompanied by a growl. Then a higher pitched scream and begging.

At that moment, he used his Sonic to mute the monitor, but not end the call. It was more than he could bear.

The Doctor worked all night to trace the coordinates. Hour after hour passes filled with rage, anxiety, and the deepest heartbreak he had ever felt. He felt like completely giving up. And he considered opening the TARDIS doors and letting himself fall way too many times. Why should he work so hard to keep the Universe safe and happy when this is what he gets in return? There was only one answer,

Rose.

He kept going for her.

For lottery tickets.

For Autons.

For the End of the World

For Game Station.

For Bad Wolf.

For the Forgotten Kiss.

For Fantastic.

For Christmas Trees.

For Daleks and Werewolves.

For Fireplaces.

For the 2012 Olympics and the 2562 ones.

For Torchwood.

For Cybermen and the gap between universes.

For Bad Wolf Bay.

For Burning up a sun.

For Seeing Her Again.

For the Clone.

For leaving her there.

For 33 years.

For coming back.

For Ice Skating.

For Sister TARDISs.

For Rendezvous.

For 29 Marriage Certificates.

For Their Promised eternity.

For Barcelona ( planet not the city)

For Rose.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While all that was going on, the Master, who already had his go with the fully conscious Rose, sits heating a razor blade over a cigarette lighter when he catches Rose crying.

"What are you crying about?" The Master Sneered. "I just gave you more than the Doctor ever has! I wish I could say that much about that River though. Ah, don't look so upset love" The word repulsed Rose, "You waited three centuries, swearing that your first would be a Time Lord. And your hard work paid off!"

Rose cursed him in seven languages out-loud, but mentally, she kept telling she kept "This isn't True." Up until that point.

"That's right. You know as well as I do that without the marriage certificates, you could barely call yourselves friend with benefits. Those benefits mostly consisting of cooking for each other."

Rose backs into the corner as he kneels next to her.

"Rose," he coos, "My offer still stands. You and me, as equals." He picks up her hand a little too forcefully and holds it way too tight.

Rose shudders as he leans up to her ear, his thumb tracing pressured circles on her arm.

"I never wanted to do this." He Whispered.

"It's the Doctor. He's making me do this!"

Rose refused to believe him. She mentally reassured herself with 'the Doctor will come. He will find me'.

What Rose didn't know was that the Master had hired a Slitheen to do his dirty work.

"If you are really on my side, why did you do this to me? Why didn't you let me go?" Rose spat.

He Whispered even softer this time," He's just outside the door. He showed Rose a metal bracelet on his wrist.

"If I don't do what he wants, I will die. I am so, so sorry." That was enough for Rose. She knew this couldn't be true, or why else would he strike a chord like that?

Rose wasn't sure what to think. She shook her thoughts aside and decided that he was lying. By this time, the video chat had shut off. She knew that it couldn't be the real doctor. It couldn't be.

Moments turn into minutes that turn into hours when Rose finally hears the Doctor calling her name. She perks up and smirks at the Master, but he looks at her with false sadness and says,

"Be Strong."

The Slitheen Doctor walks in and smiles proudly at Rose. She didn't know what that meant. She stands and goes to him, but he only throws her back against the wall causing major back bruising. He grabbed the razor from the Master and walked over to a whimpering Rose.

"Rose, Hold out your arm." He commands.

When she hesitates, he kicks her side and forcefully takes it. Rose screams and he calls on the Master to silence her with a gag. She watches in horror as he carves out the first word, "Undesirable", and the blood spills over her arm onto the floor. The pain was too intense to breath. Or think. At least about anything but the pain. It's all just too much for Rose and she blacks out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When she wakes, her arm had been cleaned, so she could read the words. There were 15 scattered over her forearm; Ugly, Fat, Needy, Delusional, Naïve, Fake, Selfish, Stupid, Hated, Revolting, Weak, Annoying, Unattractive, Worthless, Undesirable, Waste.

'This is what the Doctor thinks of me?' Rose thinks. She bursts into tears as her entire world collapses around her.

"Why so Surprised?" The Slitheen doctor asks," Did you really think that this would last? An ugly human like you? You really are naïve aren't you? I've noticed your hints. Dear God, It's been almost 300 years! I just had no interest, no desire to be with you that way. The only reason that I kept you was you did a pretty good job of keeping me alive. Our past few adventures, you've been more of a distraction than anything. I'm a Bloody Time Lord!" He yells in her sunken face, "I could have any woman in all time and space right here, right now. Why would I want you? You are disgustingly fat. You have 9/10 of the facial features required to be a part of the Russian Militia. You worthless little b-"

He was interrupted by a blow to the gut by the Master.

"Run Rose!" he yelled," Take the back path to the control room!"

He guides her through the secret door, and as she's running, she wonders when she stopped flinching at his touch.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By this time, the actual Doctor had realized that they were in the TARDIS all along. He went under the main console to get a tool to track down which part of the TARDIS it came from. He came back up just in time to see a fully naked Rose run into the control room.

Overwhelmed with joy and anger and heartbreak and relief, he calls out for her, but her scream stops him dead in his tracks. She cowers away from him. Suddenly, he was frozen. Fully conscious, but unable to move.

He sees the master come up the steps weary looking. He tries to yell for Rose, tell her to run, but he can't. Instead, she runs up to the Master and embraces him. Even if he could move, he wouldn't, out of shock.

"We did it Rose. We survived him, and I swear, I will never let him hurt you again." He glares at the Doctor smugly.

Then, Rose did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him. As the kiss deepened, his hands started up and down her bare back. Too far down for the Doctor. At that point, he over powered the Master's control and breaks free. He tears Rose from him and throws her ( a little harder than intended) into the floor. With a swift punch, the Master is out. The Doctor drags the Master into a spare closet and soniced the door shut.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By this time, Rose, connected with the TARDIS, had figured out what happened. She felt sick for what she did. In order to hide her scars, she put on a long sleeve shirt with pajama shorts. She couldn't let the Doctor see them; he might just start to realize that they are true. She put on make-up to hide most of her facial scars. She was afraid that the Doctor would see her as weak and useless, for she believed it to be true.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Doctor knocked on her door. He had taken no time to compose himself after dealing with the Master. When she opens the door, The Doctor's hearts break. She had put on make-up. Like, cover-up stuff. She never does that. He follows her in and she sits on her bed, cross-legged. The Doctor stands and admires her. She acts like nothing's wrong, but he knows. He heard her screaming.

He disappears into her adjoining bathroom and returns with a wet cloth. He sits with her and gently wipes off her makeup. She lays her hand over his, tracing the cloth around her face. He immediately wished he hadn't. There were bruises and cuts all over his Rose. Her eyes were dark and there was a gash on her lower lip. He noticed redness around her hairline, where someone had clearly pulled her perfect blonde hair. He urged to fall into her. To have her comfort him, for her to tell him that it's okay. That she's okay.

"How did you know?" A rugged voice Rose asks breaking the silence.

"I spend countless hours watching you Rose. Wait. That sounded creepy didn't it?"

For the first time in nearly three days, she laughed. That laugh that sent chills down his spine. That laugh that made time stop turning, if only for a moment, so he could enjoy every second of it.

"Anyway, I study you and every detail of your perfect face, from the way that your gorgeous brown eyes flick golden and hazel when you're excited, or the way you subconsciously pout your lip when disappointed."

From any other man, Rose would've left after that comment, but from the Doctor, it melted her heart.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Doctor, who was sitting on the edge of the bed at the time, sighed and laid his head on her lap. Rose was puzzled by his goofy grin until she realized his perspective of her. She rolled her eyes and started to tie her hair up, when the Doctor's face fell. Rose was immediately alarmed.

"Rose," The Doctor questioned with dread in his voice. "What's on your arm?"

Rose mentally cursed her own stupidity and shrugged it off as "rope-rash", but the Doctor knew better.

"Rose, hold out your arm."

Rose cringes when she remembers the last time she heard that voice say those words. This time however, she holds out her arm without a struggle. He gently rolls up her sleeve, and his hearts drop to his feet.

"Oh My God." He repeats the phrase and Rose pulls away her arm.

"Rose, Give me back your arm." He begs, "Rose love, please. Rose." He did that a lot when he was concerned, she noticed. He said her name as if he was afraid of her disappearing and someone else would be standing there.

Unable to lie anymore, at least to the man she loves, Rose tells him the reason that she hid her scars in the first place.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

She watches as the tears fall from his perfect green eyes. The first one fell slowly, and then more came until he was properly crying. Something that didn't happen often. At least when around people. He took her hand in his and she didn't protest.

He looked at Rose.

His broken Rose.

The Rose he swore to protect.

And Failed.

He decided to do what Doctors do best. Kiss her boo-boo's and make her feel better.

He brought her arm up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the word "Ugly" He looked up at her and said,

"Rose Tyler. Never in my hundreds of years have I met a girl-a woman as beautiful as you. Honestly, ever since I met you, I've been captivated by your radiance."

He picked up her arm and laid his lips upon "Fat".

"Rose Tyler. I- Your b- I-…." Rose giggled at his loss of words,

"Rose Tyler, Your body is perfect. That is the only word that suites it."

He leaned and whispered huskily in her ear,

"By the way, I find hourglasses so much sexier than having nothing there."

The Doctor longingly looks over her body, not caring if she notices. In fact, he hopes she does. He continues with his task at hand until he reaches "hated".

That's when the dam broke. The Doctor spent years wishing he had told her just how much he had loved her. Now that he can, he will not have her thinking that she is hated. Both of his hearts worked full time pumping out love for her through every drop of blood in his body, and she needed to know that.

He took her arm and out every bit of emotion he had and left it on that word. Rose was shocked by the pressure he was putting on her wound. It hurt, but she didn't mind.

Only when her breath hitched did the Doctor realize that he was hurting her. Rose assured him that he wasn't, and he moved on.

Once he came upon the word "worthless" both of them were crying. He looked her in the eyes and said,

"Rose Marion Tyler. I wish you could fathom how much I risk for you daily. From the day I met you at the shop, I have made so many unthinkable sacrifices to keep you safe. I burned up an entire sun just to say good-bye remember? And we almost destroyed both universes to say hello again. You are worth so much more than you know. You are worth everything to me."

She sensed a tenderness that wasn't there before as his tears fell onto her arm and mingled with his trail of sweet kisses.

Finally, the Doctor came across the last word etched into the skin of the most perfect woman he had ever met. It read, "Undesirable"

He pulled her onto his lap and into a kiss. The kiss riveted with passion as each second passed. Filled with emotion and strength and desire, he almost gets carried away. As the kiss deepened, the Doctor could tell that Rose was getting excited, so he pulls away and sits her back down on the bed.

"Take the feelings you have for me right now, and imagine feeling that every time you look at me. Without a kiss, or even a brushing of hands, I made you feel this way. Then, I claimed to believe that I was undesirable. "

They laid there in Silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Rose," The Doctor got her attention.

"Yes Love?"

"Back there. In the, erm, Control Room. Why did you let the Master do that?"

"Do What?"

"Well, you may not have noticed, but I did. You were completely naked, and snogging the Master, and from my view point, He had traveling hands. I saw the one on your back and I don't even want to begin knowing where the other one was. But the point is, you allowed him to. I stood there literally unable to look away. I felt as if every bone in my body was breaking simultaneously. Here I am, madly in love with you, have been for the last 300 years with nothing, and he gets you naked by almost killing you?" The Doctor looked exhausted.

Rose gives one of her signature grins and sits herself on the Doctor's lap.

"What is it?"

Rose looked at him in a way that made him want to freeze the entirety of time to stay in this moment forever.

"It's just. You said you were in 'Madly in love with me'… You've never said that before."

Rose's grin was almost childlike; full of excitement and magic and wonder. She leans toward him and he grips her waist a little tighter, instead of the kiss he was looking for though, she just buried hear head in his neck. She places soft sweet kisses along his collarbone, just taking in his scent and living this peaceful moment, for with the Doctor, they're hard to come by.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Omg. Just writing that absolutely Broke my feels... Should I continue with the story? Maybe Rose's healing process and how the Doctor helps her through it? To see what he does with the Master? Not holding my story hostage for votes, but I'd like to know if anyone actually reads it!


	2. Rose's Dream

The Doctor watches confused as Rose climbed up onto his lap. He grabs her waist as she straddles him and tucked her head into his neck. He could feel her soft lips place butterfly kisses down his neck; making his hearts skip a couple of beats. The Doctor still couldn't understand what made him feel this way about a human. He carefully untied her hair and ran his fingers through it. Slowly, her breathing became more even and her heartbeat regulated.

He lifted her up as gently as he could, yet she still winced. In a swift motion, he pushed the purple duvet covers back and laid her in her bed. He turned on his heels and started out the door, when he felt a hand tug on his suspenders.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice sounded small and fragile, and when he looked at her, that's what he saw. A beautifully handcrafted Porcelain Doll with a few scuffs around the edges, but perfect none the less.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" She looked at him with a desperate plea in her eyes that made it utterly impossible to say no.

He slipped off his loafers and removed his striped dress shirt. Carefully, he climbed into the bed and Rose immediately curled up to him. Lying on his side, he wraps his arm around her and props his head up with his elbow.

She surprises him by turning herself over and laying herself upon his bare chest. He pulls her close to him laying chaste kisses on the top of her head.

Sometime during the night, he feels her heartbeat start to increase. He knew she was dreaming and he could only hope that it was a good one.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Rose walked into the TARDIS wardrobe room and looked around. She tried on a couple of outfits but none seemed right. In the far corner was a royal blue skirt that caught her eye. Normally, she wouldn't go for something like that, but she put it on anyways. It sat right along her waistline and flowed freely to a little past her mid-thigh. Realizing she couldn't go out topless, she picked out a form-fitting white blouse with flowing quarter-length sleeves. The shirt had eloquent detail around the neckline and stopped just short enough to show a thin line of her midriff. Pleased with her outfit, she sits at her vanity mirror and applies a thin layer of bronzer. Using a glimmering nude eye shadow and a barely there trace of eyeliner, she completes her make-up routine. Her hair, having grown out (to about her mid-back) and formed back to its natural golden color, gave the outfit an effortlessly beautiful vibe. _

_In a moment's time, she's standing in the middle of a yellow grass field with a crystal waterfall to her right. _

_She stands in awe of the way that the purple sunlight of this unfamiliar planet casts off of the crystals giving them an incredulous appearance. The waterfall is at least 40 feet tall and at the top stands a massive weeping willow. _

_As quickly as she noticed it, Rose was standing under the tree. The trunk was made from a reflective pearl, and the leaves were a magnificent mint green. _

_In the distance, she can see a figure running towards her. She's unaware why, but her legs start pumping full speed towards it. As it neared, she realized that it was the Doctor. No, not the Doctor but _her Doctor. _Her pinstriped Doctor was running towards her. She quickly picked up speed that she couldn't believe she was capable of. _

_When they reached each other, Rose extended her hands to meet his. This was such a contrast to the last time she saw his face, streaming with tears and a deep hurt in his eyes. _

_Her eyes close as he cups her cheek with his hand. Her body stills as he guides her lips to meet his._

_She opens her eyes again to find herself against a wall. No, __**the**__ wall. _

_Her beautiful carefree outfit had been replaced with a pale blue jacket and old blue jeans. _

_"NO!" She screamed. "Anywhere but here! Please Anywhere!" _

_In that instant, she was standing in front of the TARDIS. Using her key, she opened the door and froze in her tracks. _

_There was a woman, who looked to be maybe 5-10 years older than her perched on the Console. Her legs were wrapped around the Doctor's hips, as he snogged the curly-haired woman with passion that Rose hadn't seen from him before. _

_The TARDIS doors slam behind her, but the Doctor never looks up. She walks around the Console and finds the Doctor to be a little more… daring with this mystery girl. _

_"Doctor!" Rose shouts. _

_"Doctor? What's going on?" Her heart is breaking and her hands are trembling with jealousy. She screams and stomps around TARDIS . _

_"PLEASE!?" She pounds on the Doctor's back and even attempts to pull him off of the woman._

_ They never look up. Rose runs through the TARDIS corridors, turn after turn. Her lungs start to sting, and she reaches a double-door._

_She bursts through it and finds herself on top of a building. The mystery woman's there along with the Doctor. _

_"Amy, uncuff me now." A ginger, about her age, walks over to him and takes his hand-cuffs off. _

_"Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." He unties his bow-tie and holds it out towards her._

_"River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me." _

_'Okay.' Rose thought, 'Her name is River'_

_"What am I doing?" River asked._

_"As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give."_

_Rose looked over to see a handsome soldier, who was apparently Captain Williams._

_"To what?" Asked the Captain. _

_"Just say it. Please" The Doctor sounded desperate and she didn't know why._

_"I consent and gladly give." _

_"Need you to say it too, mother of the bride" The Doctor gestured towards the Red-Head. Rose felt as if every single breath had been knocked out of her simultaneously. _

**_Bride. _**

_Some small part of her had always wished that it was only a rumour. That he never really married River. That the Doctor had always loved her, and been true to her. _

_'Stupid Girl, How could you expect him to go on forever on his own?' She thought to herself._

_"I consent and gladly give" The Red-Head, Amy, looked as if she was on the edge of tearing up._

_"Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said"_

_The Doctor leaned very close to her and whispered something short in her hear._

_"I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way." _

_'Help him with what?' Rose wondered. Jealousy coursed through her veins. _

_"Then you may kiss the bride" River had a look on her face that made Rose very uncomfortable, to say the least._

_"I'll make it a good one." Even though she had seen it, and _had_ she seen it, Rose didn't want to think about the Doctor kissing other women._

_She couldn't stop herself from letting out a sob as she realized that this was their __**wedding night**_.

_"You'd better."_

_Rose screams out for him and they break the kiss to look at her. _

_"Rose Tyler?" The Doctor spits. "I thought I got rid of you! I thought that by pawning you off with that clone would finally get you off my back! Dear Rassilion, you're annoying! I'm in the middle of my blasted wedding, to someone I actually_ **_love."_**

_Suddenly, Rose was back in the Master's torture room. She was forced to relieve the moments with the Slitheen Doctor. _

_How she sliced and nicked and scarred his way over her body. How he took the lighter and placed small burns all over the inside of her thighs. How he took full advantage of her naked form and she was forced to watch the Doctor's face the entire time. Images of the Doctor that would forever be burned into her mind._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o_

The Doctor, having gotten up to do his 3 a.m. routine TARDIS check, heard a blood curdling scream coming from somewhere in the TARDIS. Using his Time Lord senses and the help of the TARDIS, he was able to reach Rose in a matter of seconds.

She was lying on the bed writhing on agony. Her face scrunched up and hear hands twisted the sheets and she screamed. He ran to her and shook her trying to wake her up.

Sweat glistened of her fore-head and she was crying. When she started shaking violently, the Doctor just constrained her in his arms as she attempted to wriggle away.

"ROSE!" He screamed. She finally opened her eyes and frantically looked around.

"Oh My God. Doctor!" She slumped over into him, as his arms were still wrapped around her.

He held her close to him as she erupted into body rocking sobs. He could do little to keep himself from crying too.

When her crying subdued, she looked up at him.

"Doctor, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I took you away from whatever you were doing, just for you to come in here and deal with me crying, and I ruined your shirt!"

"Rose," The Doctor said solemnly, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for!"

He pulls her, if possible, closer to him as he laid back down in the bed.

"Doctor?"

"Shh Rose, you need to get some sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning. The Doctor Rocked her back and forth in his arms singing her sweet lullabies in Gallifreyan for Rassillion knows how long, but the Doctor didn't care.

Rose was the one person who was different from any other he had ever met. After the Time War, she showed him love and understanding. She showed him that even the darkest demons can be defeated. Rose Tyler, his little pink and yellow human, warmed him and molded him into a compassionate and loving man. She healed him, and the Doctor would be here to heal her.

**A/N Here's the Update! The Story is only getting started! I'll try to update at least once a week. (Emphasis on try) Please Review, Follow, Favorite, or even just enjoy reading! **

**~KayleaEgnor**


	3. Facing the Truth

A Familiar lullaby hums in Rose's head as she slowly gains consciousness. She can't place a name to the tune, but it sounds familiar and gives her a comforting feeling. As her eyes flutter open, she is suddenly aware of the strong arms wrapped around her. The Doctor, in the same clothes he wore yesterday, was lying asleep with a troubled look on his face. She brought her hands up and traced her fingers over his cheeks and lips, occasionally running them through his chocolate brown hair.

Realizing the crescendo of growling in her stomach, she attempts to get out of bed, but the Doctor pulls her back to him.

'He really is just an overgrown toddler.' Rose thought with a sly smile.

Her mind flashes back to the time that he took her to an intergalactic arcade on Arqx Seventy-Two.

Not a casino, mind you. An actual arcade. She suppresses a laugh as she remembers how he tried to show off in front of her by beating alien children at skee-ball. Rose went off to transfer the armful of tickets he had won into a small note. When she came back, he was nowhere to be found. A little panicked, Rose fleeted though the maze of games calling his name.

"Rose?" She heard his name but didn't see him anywhere.

"So help me God, Doctor if you've got yourself turned into one of these stupid games,"

"No no no! I'm up _here_!"

Rose looked up to fine the Doctor waving to her out of the window of the play set that wrapped around the place, connected by tunnels and mini pods.

"What in God's name are you doing up there?" She asked trying to sound stern but failing.

"Well, at the moment, I'm being rather _stuck."_

Rose tried to climb up there and get him, but then they had both managed to get stuck, and a fleet of purple maintenance men had to get them down. They left, but not after cashing all of their tickets for a flashing bowtie that played nine different nursery tunes.

Rose's thought were interrupted by a sleepy Doctor.

"Rose?" His words slurred as he attempted to wake up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _alright_?" He said the word carefully as just a mention of pain and it would hurt her.

Rose got out of the bed and tried to hide her wincing from the Doctor.

"Maybe you shouldn't be up just yet." He patted the empty spot on the bed beside of him on the bed. She climbs back in and as if on cue, her stomach growls again.

He places a delicate kiss on her forehead and climbs out of the bed.

"You, stay there." He ordered, "I will be right back, just _don't_ get up. Stay right there." He walks out of the room in a pace between running and walking that looks extremely 'Doctor'.

Rose pulls a magazine out of the nightstand drawer and reads through it. She had found it on some Market planet a couple of weeks ago. When she was sure that the Doctor was gone, she went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

Her right eye was bruised and she had a small gash down her lip. She wanted to look nice, but she knew that if she tried too hard, that he would notice. Settling for letting her hair down and brushing it out, contemplated what to do about the other scars. They still hurt, they hurt worse than a lot of things that she had felt before. She had to find something to dull the pain _soon_. She rummaged through the doors until she found his Earth medicine stash. She was trying to open a bottle of ibuprofen when a loud alarm went off causing her to drop the pills and run out or the door.

She ran through the TARDIS halls, barefoot in her pajamas still, until she reached the kitchen. The entire ceiling and most of the walls, and furniture were covered in white foam. There was a creature, also made of foam in the corner. She couldn't suppress a scream, and the creature turned as she was coated with the white foam as well. When she screamed, it screamed and she opened her eyes to see the Doctor holding a fire extinguisher, and a scared/ shocked look on his face.

"Doctor?" Rose yelled somewhere between a scream and gasp.

"Rose?" The fire extinguisher dropped to the floor. "Oh. Oh my God, I, erm, I'm so sorry, I just, um. Rose?" He trailed of as Rose over-dramatically wiped the foam from her eyes.

She stormed over to him and drew her arm back as he braced himself for an infamous Tyler slap. She didn't make it five seconds before she burst into laughter. The Doctor opened one of his eyes to see her breathtaking smile and her head reared back cackling.

"Rose?" In between fits, Rose managed,

"Doctor… Look Around!" He turned on his heel to face the rest of the kitchen. Normally, you would see pale blue walls with marble counter-tops, a chrome stove and dishwasher with a matching fridge. Towards the middle of the room was an island that they used as a dining table. But now, all that he saw was white.

Before long, the Doctor was laughing just as hard; doubling over, then finally collapsing to the floor. As the laughter died down, Rose came over and pulled him to his feet.

"I better go, yanno, de-foam myself." As she walked out of the room, he tried to keep his mind off of her swaying hips and just how the "de-foaming" would take place.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

After a shower, Rose changed into a pair of jeans, and a navy blue v-neck, which she topped with a leather jacket. She looked longingly at a pair of cotton sweatpants, but she knew that with the Doctor, you had to be ready for adventure at any given moment.

Rose had been trying to push the thoughts of yesterday out of her head. She tried to ignore them, but with every step causing pain, that was nearly impossible. She sat( more like flopped) on her bead and was forced to think of the words the Master said to her.

"_Ahh Bad Wolf Girl. The Doctor's 'one' weakness, he's had many over the years. You know that don't you?"_

'_Of course he did. He was over 1000 years old!'_

_That River Girl? He married her too. They were 'in love' too, and what happened? He ditched her for the first pretty little blonde that came around."_

' _But, I wasn't just a pretty little blonde…'_

_It didn't take him long to get over you though, he was traveling with another women within a day!" _

'_**That**__ wasn't his choice...' _

_You remember her don't you? Donna?" _

'_How could I forget?'_

Rose smiled fondly at the memories of the loud-mouthed ginger woman.

'_And then after that, that little Martha. He kissed her once.__' _

'_I never knew about that…'_

"_Then there was this super-hot Scottish Chick. He went home with her to her bedroom and they had a proper snogging."_

"_He kept her with him for about 3 years, then she had a baby, rumors spread… See?"_

The words seep deeper into Rose's mind raising a conflict from within her._ '_

"_What makes you think that there won't be a day where he finds someone prettier than you and smarter than you and leave you flat?"_

Rose was finding it harder and harder to refute his arguments, and she hated that.

Slowly getting off the bed requires effort for her. Her entire body aches. Her head throbbed like someone repeatedly slammed it against a concrete wall, which someone did. Walking was namely difficult due to the burns on her inner thighs. Big enough to hurt, but hidden enough not to be noticed. She could barely move her lower back, from when the Slitheen Doctor threw her against the wall.

During all of this, there was still the emotional war going on. The master words; she knew they were only manipulation, but she couldn't help but find the truth in them.

"_Why so Surprised? Did you really think that this would last? An ugly human like you? You really are naïve aren't you? I've noticed your hints. Dear God, It's been almost 300 years! I just had no interest, no desire to be with you that way. The only reason that I kept you was you did a pretty good job of keeping me alive. Our past few adventures, you've been more of a distraction than anything. I'm a Bloody Time Lord!" She looks up at the Doctor's face yelling these horrible things at her. God, it hurts. God, she wants her pinstriped Doctor. She wants this all to be a dream, and to wake up and find her pin-striped Doctor fixing a useless part of the TARDIS. She wants to run her fingers through his Great hair. She wants to feel safe. "I could have any woman in all time and space right here, right now. Why would I want you? You are disgustingly fat. You have 9/10 of the facial features required to be a part of the Russian Militia."_

Rose knew this wasn't true. The Doctor had sat in front of her last night and proclaimed his love for her. She knew that he loved her.

She slowly walked out of the room and found the Console Room just steps away. Giving a silent 'thanks' to the TARDIS, Rose took a breath and calmed herself before entering the room.

"Rose? You're looking…much less…foamy."

She plastered on the biggest false grin that she could manage and sat in the jump seat.

"So, where are we off to now?"

The Doctor looked as if she had grown a third eyeball right out of the middle of her forehead.

"What?" Rose questioned as he continued to stare; this was the longest time that Rose had ever seen him stay quiet.

"Rose, you can't leave the TARDIS..."

"And why not?"

"Because you…"

"I'm alright Doctor. Trust me, we've been through worse."

He cringes at her use of the word _we_ instead of _I_.

"Besides," she continued, "We have something to take care of." Her head nodded towards the direction of the closet that _he_ was in. The Doctor felt his blood boil. How dare this man think to take advantage of Rose like that? How dare he hurt her only because she was close to him?

That's when the realization set in with the Doctor. She was hurt only because she was close to him. This thought pained the Doctor, and Rose could tell.

She stood and walked over to him. Slowly and delicately, she placed a hand on his arm as if he would snap at the lightest motion.

"Look at me." His gaze finally broke from the door and he bowed his head to meet her gaze. In her eyes, he saw worry and concern that he realized that it wasn't for herself. She was worried about him. The fact that she was just abducted and tortured and the man himself was less than 100 yards away should've terrified her. She should've been broken and cowering but no, she was being strong and pushing past. At least on the surface.

"You need to make this decision with a clear head." She continued, " If you do something rash here, you could seriously regret it."

He opened his mouth to argue.

"I know. Trust me. _I know._ But, he's all you have left, only you and him in the whole universe. Think about it."

He hated that she was right. He hated that she was able to make since of all of this. He didn't want to think about it. For the first time, he didn't want to give a choice. The Master's fate was signed when he decided to put his hands on Rose in the first place.

"Rose, I don't care. I couldn't care if Rassilion himself was in the Master's place, the way that he hurt you, I don't care."

The intensity in his eyes frightened Rose. She had never seen him this angry before.

His face softened at the fear in her eyes.

"Listen," He sighed "I'm honestly not sure what to do with him yet. Knowing him, there are very few prisons capable of holding him. Those which could probably would say that it was too minor a cause. Physical scarring wouldn't be enough for life in prison." He says much to his disdain.

As he continued his babble about different prisons and their sentences, Rose starts to panic. He had done more to her than scarring. He had done things worth jail sentences. Things the Doctor could never know about. She had worked so hard. For nearly 300 years, between Mickey and Adam and John and all of the other pretty boys she met, it had been hard. She had waited fore the Doctor, and the Master took that away from her.

She doubted she would ever be able to have the relationship she wanted with the Doctor now. At least with this regeneration. She had watched that face, that gorgeous face that bore his emotions so clearly that she might as well be reading his mind most of the time, take advantage of her in the most violated of ways.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a concerned Doctor.

"Rose? Rose, Love?" She wondered what had caused the irregular pet name as the Doctor gripped her shoulders.

She realized that she had started to cry.

"Is everything alright?"

'_No. Not at all.' _ Rose only nodded.

"Are you in pain?" His voice was concerned, all thoughts of prisons left behind. Rose needed him and that was most important now.

'_God yes. Everything is sore and I just want to li_e _down somewhere where even breathing doesn't hurt anymore.'_

"Just a little sore, I guess."

He looks at her as if he's deciding whether to believe it or not. Any normal person would be in intense pain after going through something like _that_, but then again, she wasn't any normal person. She was Rose Tyler.

**A/N So Sorry about the wait! D: I've had serious writer's block with this one. Which direction would you guys like to see this go? I have a couple different ideas in mind, but I want to know what you guys think that the Doctor should do about the Master.. Best idea gets a shoutout in the next chapter! **


End file.
